Самус Аран
|weight=90 кг (198 фунтов) |ship=Боевой корабль |weapon=Энергетический Костюм, Энергетический Луч, Ракеты, Бомбы |alt=Морфо-Шар |hair=Официально блондинка, хотя в ранних изданиях встречались ее изображения с коричневым, зеленым, красным и фиолетовым цветом волос. |eyes="Голубые с небольшой зеленью." http://metroid-database.com/mzm/art/ZSSMZME.png |affiliation = Охотник за головами на службе у Галактической Федерации. |voice actor= *Минако Хамано в Super Metroid (не используется) *Дженнифер Хейл в [[Серия Metroid Prime|серии Metroid Prime]] *Алесия Глайдвелл в Super Smash Bros. Brawl *Джессика Мартин в Metroid: Other M *Аи Кобаяси в японской версии Metroid: Other M }} - главная героиня и протагонист серии игр Metroid. Самус родилась и провела младенчество на планете K-2L, земной колонии, где и осиротела после атаки на нее Космических Пиратов, возглавляемых Ридли. Ее подобрали таинственные птицелюди Чозо. Они забрали ее с собой на планету Зебес, где ее генокод был изменен фрагментами ДНК Чозо - без этого она не смогла бы выжить на Зебесе. Она стала частью семьи Чозо и воспитывалась как воин. Достигнув совершеннолетия, Самус вступила в ряды Федеральной Полиции, где служила под руководством офицера Адама Малковича. Впоследствии она навсегда ушла из полиции, чтобы стать охотником за головами, и к ее услугам неоднократно прибегала Галактическая Федерация. Закованная в сконструированную для нее Чозо кибернетическую броню - ее Энергетический Костюм - Самус стала широко известна за выполнение миссий, которые многие считали невыполнимыми. Наиболее известными ее достижениями стали уничтожение базы Космических Пиратов на Зебесе, неоценимый вклад в прекращение Фазонового кризиса в Галактике, полное уничтожение существ Метроид как вида, а также неподчинение приказам на станции Biologic Space Laboratories, когда она предпочла уничтожить смертельно опасных X-Паразитов вместо того, чтобы доставить их образцы Галактической Федерации. Впервые Самус появилась в 1986 г. Metroid и просто взорвала весь игровой мир. Сначала игроки считали Самус мужчиной, ведь даже руководство к игре подтверждало это. Однако те из них, кому удавалось пройти игру менее, чем за час, с изумлением обнаруживали, что Самус - это молодая, атлетически сложенная женщина. Хотя Самус во всех играх серии Metroid практически все время одета в свой энергокостюм, стало традицией изображать ее в конце игры в более привлекательном виде. Как правило, в таком виде Самус предстает перед игроком при выполнении определенных условий - например, если игрок закончил игру, уложившись в определенное время, или собрал достаточно высокое количество игровых предметов, или и то, и другое. Биография Детство Становление охотника Возвращение на Зебес Засада Миссия на Таллоне IV Метроид Прайм Конец игры Самая мощная сила Темные отражения Большое вторжение Приказ: Уничтожить Метроидов Последняя миссия на Зебесе Инцидент на Корабле-бутылке Превращение в Метроида Личность Самус [[Файл:Rodney_Shoots_the_Afloralite.png|thumb|200px|Иллюстрации к игре Metroid Fusion раскрывают некоторые моменты детства Самус.]] Создавая Metroid, компания Nintendo сознательно не раскрывала подробности личности Самус внутри игр серии, предоставляя игрокам самим домысливать как ее внешность и характер, так и биографию. Однако некоторые из игр серии, а именно Metroid Fusion, Metroid Prime 3: Corruption и Metroid: Other M, все же рассказывают о характере и истории Самус, равно как и некоторые издания в формате комиксов и манги. Традиционно Самус, несмотря на свои величайшие подвиги, подобно герою , в глубине души чувствует свое одиночество и пытается понять свое предназначение. Она жаждет мести Космическим Пиратам и в особенности Ридли - именно он убил ее родителей. Известно также, что прообразом Самус стала , персонаж из кинфильмов серии Чужой. Однако в отличие от Рипли Самус никогда не получала ранений от Метроидов во время своих миссий. Тем не менее, во время встречи с Ридли в одном из выпусков манги она окаменела от ужаса, испытывая синдром посттравматического стрессового расстройства. Болезненные проявления этого синдрома проявились вновь во время встречи с Ридли в игре Metroid: Other M вплоть до того, что она не могла произнести ни слова; она не могла прийти в себя, пока не увидела гибель (как ей казалось) Энтони Хиггса, пытавшегося защитить ее от Ридли. Такое описание Самус, наравне с другими отрывочными данными о ее личности, изображенными в Other M, подверглись серьезной критике со стороны подавляющего большинства фанатов игры, поскольку она выглядела гоаздо более слабой, испуганной и неуравновешенной, чем в предыдущих играх; такой вид Самус создавал образ, диаметрально противоположный тому, который уже сложился у любителей Metroid на основе предыдущих игр, в которых изредка встречались ее размышления о ее прошлом. Однако ко времени действия игры Metroid Fusion от ее "слабости" уже не остается и следа, из чего можно сделать вывод, что она переборола ее и вновь стала спокойной и уравновешенной Самус, какой ее знают ее почитатели. Вполне возможно, что эта "слабость" была результатом депрессии, в которую она временно впала после гибели Малыша. thumb|left|Одно из первых изображений Самус. В лицензированных изданиях по вселенной Metroid описание образа Самус часто полностью отдавалось на усмотрение их авторов. В результате ее личность и характер в разных публикациях зачастую совершенно не совпадают друг с другом. Например, в манге 2002 года говорится о том, что Самус страдает от детской травмы и часто размышляет о своей роли и роли Пиратов в ее жизни. В комиксах Captain N: The Game Master Самус изображена наглой и жадной до денег (впрочем, именно такими качествами должен обладать практически любой охотник за наградой), хотя и желающей в честной борьбе с Принцессой Ланой завоевать чувства протагониста Кевина Кина. Возможно, ее поведение, когда она изображает эдакого "крутого парня", является лишь прикрытием ее истинных чувств. В игре Metroid II: Return of Samus Самус привязывается к маленькому Метроиду, родившемуся у нее на глазах, и она принимает решение сохранить ему жизнь, вспомнив саму себя в свои три года во время атаки на K-2L. Впоследствии выросший Метроид приносит себя в жертву в конце Super Metroid, чем спасает жизнь Самус. Его жертва разбивает сердце Самус и погружает ее в глубокую депрессию к началу событий Metroid: Other M. Ее отношения с маленьким Метроидом, которого она назвала "Малышом", можно сравнить с отношениями Рипли и маленькой колонистки с LV-426 по имени Ребекка "Ньют" Джорден. Как и Малыш, Ньют погибает в следующей части фильма Alien3, и Рипли, подобно Самус, чувствует себя виновной в ее смерти. Размытость характера Самус объясняется еще и тем, что у нее никогда не было роли со словами (кроме игры Metroid: Other M). До Metroid: Other M ее голос был представлен только дикторским текстом в начале игры (единственный раз озвученном в Super Metroid), а также в течение всей игры Metroid Fusion. Кстати, изображение Самус в последней, будучи в целом положительно воспринято публикой, тем не менее вызвало недовольство части игрового сообщества, поскольку многие из игроков все же предпочитали, как и раньше, самостоятельно домысливать личностные черты героини.http://www.1up.com/do/feature?pager.offset=2&cId=3152658 Хотя в родословной Самус и нет королевской линии, в выпуске серии комиксов Captain N она предстает в образе королевы Мусорного Мира, а в Metroid: Other M Энтони Хиггс называет ее прозвищем "Принцесса" (хотя на концепт-арте к игре Джеймс Пирс произносит "Ээй, Принцесса!", обращаясь, скорее всего, к Самусhttp://www.metroid-database.com/mom/artwork/gallery/english/momart07-james-pierce.png). В дополнительно раскрываемом контенте Corruption она изображена восседающей на троне в диораме Король Конан (это изображение не является каноническим). Возможно, это отображает ее становление Императрицей Рептиликусов, хотя в самой игре об этом не говорится ни слова. В руководстве к Fusion упоминается о том, что Самус ведет дневник-журнал. Возраст Самус нигде прямо не указывался, а в японской версии Metroid Prime даже утверждалось, что ее возраст неизвестен. В концепт-арте к Other M сообщается, что во время атаки Пиратов на K-2L ей было примерно "4-6 лет"http://www.metroid-database.com/mom/artwork/gallery/english/momart89-child-samus.png (что противоречит информации из более ранних источников, в которых утверждалось, что ей на тот момент было 3 года), а в период ее службы в подразделениях Федерации ей было "15-17 лет"http://www.metroid-database.com/mom/artwork/gallery/english/momart49-young-samus.png. Внешний вид [[Файл:Samus 2D endings.jpg|left|thumb|250px|Внешний вид Самус Аран в лучших окончаниях игр Metroid, Metroid II и Super Metroid.]] [[Файл:Samus_PD.jpg|thumb|Персональные данные из руководства Super Metroid Nintendo Player's Guide.]] Самус Аран является человеком. Ее рост - 191 см (6' 3"), вес - 90 кг (198 фунтов) (без учета энергокостюма). Несмотря на такой большой вес, ее фигура очень тонкая и стройная. У нее светлые волосы, глаза голубого цвета, а кожа - белого. Волосы Самус собраны в хвост, кроме двух локонов по бокам головы - эта прическа весьма характерна для нее. Внешний вид Самус изменялся от игры к игре. В оригинальном Metroid у нее были коричневые волосы, менявшие свой цвет на зеленый, если игроку удавалось получить Вариа Костюм. При игре в Metroid II: Return of Samus на Super Game Boy, Game Boy Player или Game Boy Advance ее волосы были окрашены в красный цвет. Только в Super Metroid она официально стала блондинкой, хотя в одноименном комиксе она была изображена с волосами сиреневого цвета. Фирменная прическа Самус впервые появилась у нее в Metroid: Zero Mission и вызвала неоднозначные критические отзывы. С тех пор именно эта прическа присутствует у нее во всех вышедших играх серии Metroid. Единственным исключением является игра Metroid Prime Hunters в которой у Самус присутствует хвост, но нет двух локонов по бокам ее головы. Еще раньше, хвост из волос появился в прическе Самус в Metroid Prime и коротко в концовках Metroid II и Super Metroid. right|thumb|200px|Лицо Самус Аран в разных играх серии Prime. Черты лица Самус также меняются от игры к игре. В играх Metroid II, Super Metroid и Metroid Fusion ее лицо шире, а глаза больше, чем в более поздних играх. В Metroid Prime у нее более квадратная челюсть, более глубоко посаженные глаза и хорошо очерченные губы. В Zero Mission у нее появились более высокие скуловые кости и более тонкое лицо, чем в предыдущих играх, и с тех пор этот тип лица использовался и далее. Ее внешний вид в Metroid Prime 2: Echoes стал, пожалуй, наиболее критикуемым среди остальных изображений Самус из-за того, что у ее игровой модели проявлялся эффект " ". С другой стороны, изображение Самус в Metroid Prime Hunters, является в настоящий момент наиболее позитивно воспринимаемым ее образом. Здесь лицо Самус является неким сплавом из ее изображений в Zero Mission и Prime. У Самус остались глубоко посаженные глаза, традиционный хвост волос и более полное лицо, как в Prime, а из Zero Missions перекочевали более высокие скуловые кости. Тип лица Самус из Corruption более близок к типу из Zero Mission и отличается более тонким лицом с чертами аниме-стиля. Иногда эту модель ошибочно принимают за использованную в игре Super Smash Bros. Brawl, однако это не так. Игры разрабатывались независимо друг от друга и имеют несколько явных различий. Внешний вид Самус в Brawl является, судя по всему, точным воспроизведением ее образа из Zero Mission в трех измерениях. thumb|300px|Снимок экрана в процессе разработки. Самус-подросток с черными волосами. С другой стороны, наиболее существенно внешний вид Самус со времени Zero Mission претерпел изменения в Metroid: Other M - здесь она впервые появилась с короткой стрижкой, зелеными глазами и азиатскими чертами лица. И, хот во взрослом виде ее хвост все так же украшает ее голову, локоны по бокам головы сильно уменьшились, челка изменена, а хвост переместился с макушки практически к шее. У нее также стала заметна "мушка", о которой говорил Ёсио Сакамото в своем интервью о разработке Super Metroid, и находится она под ее губой с левой стороны. Перед завершающими титрами она кратко показана с распущенными волосами, впервые в 3-D. В этом состоянии ее локоны свисают до ее плеч. После того, как входит Энтони, локона на ее правом плече уже нет. Она снова собирает волосы в хвост, зеркально изображая сцены из Metroid II и Super Metroid, где она, наоборот, развязывает его. На одном из снимков экрана в процессе разработки ее юношеского вида в Other M видна ее прическа с черными волосами. Силы и возможности thumb|left|250px|Самус Аран в своем [[Нулевой Костюм|Нулевом Костюме демонстрирует свои атлетические способности.]] Объединение человеческой ДНК Самус Аран с генами Чозо, а также постоянные тренировки с самого детства сделали из нее великолепного атлета. Чозо воспитывали из нее воина, ее тренировки начались в 3 года и продложались до 14 лет, и в результате такого воздействия Чозо - как физического, так и генетического - Самус стала способной бегать и прыгать в высоту так, как не может ни один, даже тренированный, человек. Кроме того, Самус способна пережить такое падение с высоты, которое убьет обычного человека. Ее организм может адаптироваться к таким условиям окружающей среды, в которых обычный человек не выживет - например, она нормально переносит атмосферу Зебеса и Элизии. Хотя у Самус и нет каких-то способностей, которыми бы не обладали обычные люди (кроме вышеупомянутого умения приспосабливаться к вредной и опасной окружающей среде), все обычные человеческие свойства развиты у нее до предела и даже выше. [[Файл:Metroid other m artwork.jpg|thumb|right|Самус получает добавку к росту энергии, вместе с каждым новым дополнением (изображение к Metroid: Other M).]] Самус является также весьма опытным стрелком. Меткость ее стрельбы весьма впечатляет, и в бою она является смертельно опасным противником. У нее невероятно высокие способности е решению головоломок и взлому паролей. Ее фигура достаточно стройна, чтобы пробираться по узким туннелям и проходам, в которые обычно можно войти только в режиме Морфо-Шара. Все вышеупомянутые способности, естественно, только улучшаются, когда она надевает свой Энергетический Костюм. При необходимости она вступает в рукопашный бой, используя в нем удары руками и ногами, а вымотав противника, стреляет в упор. Неизвестно, насколько интенсивно Самус продолжала тренировки после вступления в Федеральную Полицию, однако Галактическая Федерация, несомненно, только усилила ее способности, модифицировав ее ДНК генокодом Метроида. Эта модификация была вынужденной мерой - ученые Федерации хватались за последнюю возможность спасти ее жизнь после того, как она была заражена X-Паразитом - и поэтому на тот момент ее побочные эффекты были неизвестны. В результате этой генной модификации Самус приобрела иммунитет к X-Паразитам, но также унаследовала нежелательную для нее уязвимость низкими темепратурами, свойственную всем Метроидам (правда, впоследствии она была скомпенсирована Вариа Костюмом). Судя по всему, Самус не приобрела способность Метроидов к полету, поскольку она все еще пользуется для этого своей способностью Прыжок в Космос. Неизвестно, досталась ли ей также и основная способность Метроидов высасывать энергию из других живых существ (кроме X-Паразитов), хотя, возможно, это станет известным после выхода новых игр, действие которых будет происходить после событий Metroid Fusion. Снаряжение thumb|right|150px|Самус Аран в своем фирменном [[Вариа Костюме в игре Metroid Prime.]] Наиболее заметной частью снаряжения Самус является, конечно же, ее Энергетический Костюм, без которого Самус уже невозможно представить. Костюм был построен специально для нее Чозо в те времена, когда она еще только начинала жить с этой птицеподобной расой, и основным его свойством было полное соединение с разумом, душой и телом его носительницы. Ее оригинальный Энергокостюм был утрачен во время нападения на нее пиратов и дальнейшего жесткого падения на Зебес (во время Metroid: Zero Mission), однако после прохождения Испытания Руин она получила новый, более мощный костюм, способный дополняться десятками улучшений независимо от их происхождения. Главной целью Энергетического Костюма была защита Самус от вредных воздействий окружающей среды и вражеских нападений. Сам костюм может быть улучшен десятками способов, и каждый из них дает свое собственное преимущество. Хотя "прокачанные" таким образом костюмы и отличаются по силе и составу способностей, у них остается сходная форма и способ их использования. Под Энергокостюмом Самус носит обтягивающий костюм-трико спортивного покроя, называемый Нулевой Костюм. Поскольку он практически невесом, движения Самус в нем ничем не стестнены, и она способна выполнять в нем движения на уровне, а то и выше лучших акробатических трюков. Кроме того, Нулевой Костюм дает ей пусть небольшую, но защиту от вражеского огня. У нее также есть пистолет с названием Парализатор, самостоятельно заряжающийся и способный стрелять, как следует из его названия, парализующими выстрелами, которые, к несчастью, не способны нанести смертельный урон. Самус передвигается на своем Боевом корабле, который обычно напоминает своим внешним видом ее шлем. На протяжении всех игр серии Metroid Самус передвигалась на пяти боевых кораблях разной конструкции. Самый первый корабль, на котором она летала в Metroid: Zero Mission, в этой же игре и был разрушен после атаки Космических Пиратов. Второй корабль использовался во время миссии на Таллоне IV и путешествия в Галактику Тетра. Еще два корабля были построены специально для нее на верфи Aliehs III - один корабль по совместной технологии Чозо и Галактической Федерации, способный на улучшение своих характеристик, использовался во время вторжения с Фааза, другой - это ее "корабль-икона". Последняя модель впервые появилась во время миссии на Эфире и использовалась вплоть до взрыва в поясе астероидов планеты SR-388. После этого Самус был предоставлен новый корабль, построенный Федерацией, на который был установлен искусственный интеллект (ИИ) - на нем она отправилась к станции BSL. В настоящее время неизвестно, связаны ли каким-либо образом ее первые два корабля и "корабль-икона", хотя по информации с сайта Metroid Prime, корабль в этой игре и в Metroid: Zero Mission - это один и тот же корабль. За кулисами Концепция и создание персонажа thumb|left|200px|Ранний концепт-арт, изображающий Самус Аран. Впервые Самус Аран появилась в 1986 г. в качестве игрового протагониста в видеоигре ''Metroid. Первоначально Самус являлась просто представителем игрока в мире игры и не имела своей собственной личности или отличительных черт, что было обычным для подхода к созданию видеоигр тех лет. В процессе разработки игры один из разработчиков предложил: "А пожалуй, будет круто, если персонаж окажется женщиной?" Было проведено голосование, и Самус стала женщиной. Since the film series Alien was acknowledged as a major influence in the development of Metroid, it is reasonable to assume that the inspiration for making Samus a woman may have very well come from the film's own Ellen Ripley. Indeed, in the Nintendo Power-published Super Metroid comic, her personality was based on a mix of Ripley and Princess Leia from the Star Wars series. Contrary to popular belief, Samus was not created by Metroid producer Gunpei Yokoi. The original game concepts were done by game director Makoto Kanōh and were designed by Hiroji Kiyotake. Samus' true identity as a woman was a heavily guarded secret, and was obscured by the already simple Power Suit’s androgynous appearance. The game manuals for Metroid in Japan uses pronouns like "it" mainly because the Japanese language only has gender-neutral pronouns like aista. The American manuals instead used male pronouns like "he", but it is unknown if this was a botched attempt to keep Samus' gender a secret or simply a mistranslation. Only by beating the game in under an hour could the player gain access to a secret ending where Samus would remove her Power Suit and reveal herself to be a woman. It has become a tradition for Samus to do so in every Metroid game since, if the player completes the proper in-game requirements. [[Файл:ZSSMZM.png|thumb|right|200px|Концепт-арт из Metroid: Zero Mission, изображающий Самус Аран.]] Super Metroid marked the first time Samus ever spoke in a game, narrating the events directly after Metroid II: Return of Samus. Her speaking role was expanded in Metroid Fusion, where she spoke in more narrative monologues, and also conversations with her computer. Though Fusion was well praised, there was some controversy over Samus’s speaking role and as a result, aside from an opening narration in Metroid: Zero Mission, she did not speak again until Metroid: Other M, the first Metroid game to give Samus voiced dialogue. Yoshio Sakamoto based the image of Samus Aran for Super Metroid on actress Kim Bassinger. She was also briefly nude when she died in this game with a voice by Minako Hamano, but these elements were reconsidered because of American sensitivity to nudity and the voice sounding "too sexual", so Tomomi Yamane added the bathing suit to her and the voice acting was removed. Sakamoto claimed in a Super Metroid interview that he has "a special version of the ROM" with the original death sequence. Sakamoto also claimed in this interview to be the only person to know "where Samus' beauty mark is," which later turned up in Metroid: Other M under the left side of her lip and was marked in concept art for Metroid Prime, but was not added to the model.http://www.metroid-database.com/index.php?g=sm&p=interview Despite the absence of Hamano's voice in the final game, there is some sound that comes from Samus. When panting on the ground after being weakened by Mother Brain, she begins breathing heavily after the baby leaves, but stops when it comes back to heal her. Samus first received a voice actor in the game Metroid Prime, where she was voiced by Jennifer Hale. Samus has no in-game dialogue, however, and speaks only in various grunts and yells when damaged, a scream when killed, and rarely, breathing when at low energy or when at an extreme climate. Hale has remained her voice actress throughout the entire ''Prime'' series and it is unknown if she will return to reprise the role in future games. Her second voice actress was Alesia Glidewell in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Glidewell also voices Knuckle Joe and Krystal in the same game. Most surprising about Glidewell's depiction of her is that Samus is given a voice-over with speaking lines for the first time. While she is in her Zero Suit, she speaks for all three of her taunts, and one victory cutscene. Her lines are: *"Is that all?" *"Try me." *"You’re mine." *"Be still." Metroid: Other M features Samus speaking again, voiced by Jessica Martin. In the Japanese version, she is voiced by Ai Kobayashi. In the Japanese commercial for Metroid: Zero Mission, Samus is portrayed by Chisato Morishita. The name Samus is the female variant of the name Seamus, which is Celtic for James, which means: "He who supplants". Her last name of Aran may refer to the Aran Islands on the west coast of Ireland. Combining the two gives the meaning: "She who supplants an island" or "She who conquers an isolated area by force." Pronunciation of the name over the years has varied from either SAMUHS A-RUHN (as in the verb "run"), A-RAHN (using the "CAT" vowel for the first two As and the verb form of "ran"), but it wasn’t until the release of Metroid Prime 3: Corruption that pronunciation of her name was finally cemented as SAMUHS ERR-EN, and it is likely to remain this way since. An interview with several of the developers on Metroid state that her name originated from Edson Arantes "Pelé" Nascimento http://www.metroid-database.com/m1/fds-interview-p4.php. Роль в других играх и источниках Официальные данные Другое Галерея Примечания en:Samus Aran Категория:Персонажи Категория:Галактическая Федерация Категория:Охотники за головами Категория:Метроиды Категория:Чозо Категория:Повторяющиеся персонажи